You Are Not Always Alone
by my polaroid camera
Summary: Anybody please talk to me ! I'm going insane! this is what she always says every 2 minutes ... but she doens't know she's not alone! XD! oto-chan!


**YOU ARE NOT ALWAYS ALONE**

**By: young otouto**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters and plots and stuff like that, if I do own them I'd probably marry Gaara, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru and make them mine!! Anyone with me! Send reviews regarding that! Teehee!**

**Enjoy and then click the little purple thing on the lower-left side in the screen of your computer!**

**Note: In this story the pinkcherry28 in italics is the inner Sakura … the other one is the normal one! **

**Xx Oto-chan xX**

**Konoha Chatbox **

**Friends Online : NONE**

_pinkcherry28 is now online –_

pinkcherry28: HELLO EVERYONE!!!!!! XD!!

pinkcherry28: …

pinkcherry28: uhmm …. hello! anyone online?

pinkcherry28: … T.T …

pinkcherry28: hello???

pinkcherry28: Anybody online???

pinkcherry28: why is everybody not online! stupid chatbox! TT . TT

pinkcherry28: T.T

pinkcherry28: why is everybody not online! stupid chatbox! TT.TT

pinkcherry28: oh my Kami! I repeated the same sentence twice im now going insane! talk to me! Anyone! I'm dying! Huhuh!!!

_pinkcherry28_: Hello pinkcherry28!

pinkcherry28: oh my kami! pinkcherry28 online! She's the only nice, beautiful, kind person who is online!

_pinkcherry28_: yes …. I'm online …. O.o …. Damn it …. so …. uhmm … how's life?

pinkcherry28: uhm … right now … im talking to myself cuz NO ONE IS ONLINE!

_pinkcherry28_: so how's life sakura-chan?

pinkcherry28: uhmm … im currently bored … im so tired right now … but I don't wanna sleep … the only thing that relaxes me is this stupid chat box because I can talk to my friends …. but right NOW they're all offline!

_pinkcherry28_: that's alright sakura-chan! im here! You can talk to me!

pinkcherry28: yeah … right …. I can TALK TO MYSELF!!! IM TALKING TO MY FREAKIN SELF!!!

_pinkcherry28_: so … how's life?

pinkcherry28: im sooo bored!! ANYBODY ONLINE?!?

_pinkcherry28_: so … how's life?

pinkcherry28: anybody please go online???

_pinkcherry28_: so … how's life!

pinkcherry28: SHUT UP! YOU'VE ALREADY ASKED THAT FRIGGIN' QUESTION FOR AT LEAST 4 TIMES! SO SHADDUP!!

_pinkcherry28_: oh my saku-chan can't count! it's already 5 times you big dummy! hehe! dummy!

pinkcherry28: I SAID SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_pinkcherry28_: if i shut up …. then you don't have anyone to talk to! What would poor saku-chan do?

pinkcherry28: SHUT UP!! ARGHHH!!

_pinkcherry28_: so …. For the 6th time …. How's life?

pinkcherry28: im bored ….

_pinkcherry28_: with the exception of that!

pinkcherry28: im tired …

_pinkcherry28:_ why …. What happened? o.o

pinkcherry28: Tsunade-sama made me do an 18 hours shift because of the lack of medic-nins in the hospital! But for Kami's sake… im an ANBU MEDIC-NIN …. I just had a freakin' mission… my chakra is drained!

_pinkcherry28_: yes … I understand … I know …. sometimes tsunade-sama can be a bitch …

pinkcherry28: yea … she is a very BIG bitch!

_pinkcherry28_: so …. What else???

pinkcherry28: im still single …

_pinkcherry28_: oh!

_pinkcherry28_: is there anyone you like???

pinkcherry28: uhmm … I dunno …. Lee's ok … but he's weird and I dunno … he really nice, polite to chicks and I really like him a lot but he's not a boyfriend material …. get it … there's something missing … I dunno ….

_pinkcherry28_: ahhh … anyone else?

pinkcherry28: I kinda think neji likes me … cuz Hinata said neji-kun can't stop talking about me and all that stuff … and we became very good friends and most of the time … im always with him …

I mean Neji's alright … uhmm … he's really nice and kind… he's also a perfect gentleman … he really smart … he's strong and muscular and handsome and he has a cool and handsome and silver eyes … and his hair so good-looking and it's so silky and he's really nice and he's really smart…. and he's a really good ninja … he's powerful … he's strong and all … and he's handsome and … and.. he's nice and handsome and kind and polite and has cool eyes and he's hot –

_pinkcherry28_: DID YOU JUST SAY HOT!!??

pinkcherry28: yes … I think so ….

_pinkcherry28_: OK, OK … I get it! That just means one thing you like Neji-Kun … O.O … NOPE …. You LOVE neji-kun … I mean who wouldn't fall I in love to a hot … muscular … handsome … nice … strong … kind … power-

pinkcherry28: ok I get your point ….but I'm not sure ….

_pinkcherry28_: what do you mean you're not sure?

pinkcherry28: cuz I think I like Sasuke too …

_pinkcherry28_: WHAT!!!

pinkcherry28: I said I think I like Sasuke-kun too …

_pinkcherry28_: but what about neji …

pinkcherry28: I dunno …. im so confused ….

_pinkcherry28_: what do you think of Sasuke?

pinkcherry28: uhmm … he's still smart … chicken-haired … hahaha … uhmm … he's still strong … I think stronger cuz he's now an ANBU captain like neji …. Uhmm … he's still the cold-hearted bastard I know long time ago … the one who only wants power … that's all … I think …

_pinkcherry28_: see … just look at what you just said he's a cold-hearted one … do you think you'll be happy with him?

pinkcherry28: I dunno …

_pinkcherry28_: and one more … you now have different boy standards … I mean unlike before you now look for something besides their physical …. For short … you got over Sasuke!

pinkcherry28: uhmm … yea … right ….

_pinkcherry28_: ok … to make it more clear … I'll ask you some questions then answer it very honestly … is that alright ?

pinkcherry28: yep …

_pinkcherry28_: first question …. What is the first thing that comes in your mind whenever you see neji …?

pinkcherry28: uhmm … I dunno …

_pinkcherry28_: THINK!!

pinkcherry28: yes … uhmm … I really dunno ….

_pinkcherry28_: ok … what did make you like Neji besides his physical thingy?

pinkcherry28: I think it's because he is really kind and smart and polite... he respects me a lot … he treats me as his equal … he doesn't think im weak or somethin' like that …. That why I respect him too … yea … I respect him a lot …

_pinkcherry28_: what about Sasuke, what did you like in him besides their physical characteristics?

pinkcherry28: yea … Sasuke-kun is being himself again … a cold-hearted bastard … sometimes I ask myself … why a fell in love with him …. O.o …. Love …. Do you think I really did love Sasuke before or I just have a petty crush on him …? I mean … I dunno … what do you think do you think I love him before or just a crush?

_pinkcherry28_: I REALLY think it's just a CRUSH!

pinkcherry28: really? what made you say that?

_pinkcherry28_: Because you're now falling in love with Neji! If you really did love Sasuke …. You'll still love him even if he left you.

pinkcherry28: but I still love him ….. do I?

_pinkcherry28_: I think it's just a brotherly/sisterly love! I mean you've been stuck with him for like years!

pinkcherry28: ok … it makes sense I think!

_pinkcherry28_: hehe … Im so good!

pinkcherry28: do you think I should tell neji-kun?

_pinkcherry28_: tell him what?

pinkcherry28: that I lik- love him.

_pinkcherry28_: yea ….. better tell him!

pinkcherry28: when do think?

_pinkcherry28_: the SOONER the better!

pinkcherry28: ok … I'll tell him TOMORROW!

_pinkcherry28_: alright!

pinkcherry28: I gonna sleep now!

_pinkcherry28_: hehe … okie …. Sleep tight!

pinkcherry28: good night too!

_pinkcherry28_: yea … tell neji-kun!

pinkcherry28: shush!

_pinkcherry28_: heheh!

_pinkcherry28 is now offline –_

But little did Sakura know, a certain someone is really online!

_byakugan is still invisible –_

byakugan: I bid you good night Sakura!

byakugan: I love you too …

**END**

**Teehee! XD!**

**That plot was stuck in my head for ages so I wrote it!**

**I hope you liked it! I think its lame … a bit old cliché …**

**And also I hope you're not confused … remember the note in my first Authors Note!**

**Anyways …. REVIEW!!! THANK YOU!!!**

**Oto-chan out! **


End file.
